Tell Me Goodbye: Burt
by IchigoRenji
Summary: ONESHOT. Kurt was gone. His only son was missing and he didn't know what to do. Companion piece to Tell Me Goodbye. Burt Hummel's Point of View.  Please read and review!


**Title:** Tell Me Goodbye: Burt

**By: Jorinda. (BleachMyStrawberry, IchigoRenji)**

**Fandom:** Glee

**Rating: T**

**Notes:** This is a short drabble companion piece to Tell Me Goodbye, from Burt Hummel's point of view towards his son's actions. If you haven't read that story yet, you should read it first for this to make sense. Please read and review!

**Warning: **This fic has NOT been Beta'd. So forgive any mistakes you find. I tried to catch them, but I'm only human.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I don't own "Tell Me Goodbye" by Big Bang. I am making no money off of this piece. This is for my amusement more than anything else.

**0.0**

**Tell Me Goodbye: Burt**

**0.0**

Burt Hummel had been busy working on a car in his garage - giving it a wheel alignment - when his cellphone went off inside his pocket.

Cleaning his hands on a rag nearby he took his cellphone from his pocket and accepted the call.

"Burt here," he said gruffly, wondering who was calling.

"Dad, its me Kurt." his sons voice entered his ear. Burt smiled, his face lighting up some as he leaned against the tall toolbox behind him, resting the cellphone on his shoulder keeping it in place with his head as he cleaned his hands a bit more.

"Kurt, whats up buddy?"

"I was wondering if I could miss dinner tonight. David, a friend from Dalton just called me up. He got dumped by his boyfriend and needs a shoulder to cry on. I'd be gone till Monday morning if you let me go?" Kurt explained. There was a hitch in the boy's voice Burt noticed. He wasn't quite sure what his son was feeling.

"Poor guy. Yeah, alright. You can go, but come by the shop before school on monday alright?" Burt told his son, his face sympathetic. Getting dumped isn't the most fun thing in the world.

"Thanks dad." Kurt replied. Sniffing slightly. Burt really wondered what was up with Kurt, but he decided to leave it for the moment.

"No problem kiddo. Love you." he smiled fondly. He loved his son so much. Kurt was the only thing he had left, regardless of having married Carole and having a step-son - Finn. Kurt was a part of Elizabeth his mother...they were so very much alike.

"I love you too Dad. I'll miss you while I'm gone."

Burt chuckled into the phone, "I'll miss you too son. I love you."

"Bye dad."

"Bye."

Kurt hung up first, but Burt did the same only seconds later. The older man shook his head and smiled fondly. Kurt had him wrapped around his little finger that was for sure. But regardless of that, he loved him with all his heart.

It wasn't until later that night at dinner that Burt discovered why Kurt had sounded a bit off during the phone call. Finn explained that Kurt had broken up with Blaine through a song.

This had surprised Burt a lot, he had thought things were going well between Kurt and Blaine. The couple looked like they loved each other very much when ever he saw them.

When Finn asked where Kurt was, Burt told him about the phone call. "He said he'd be back Monday morning." he had no reason to think otherwise.

It wasn't until late Monday afternoon that Burt realized something was horribly wrong. Kurt should have been back that morning, but he still hadn't shown up. He called Finn into the living room and asked if Kurt had called him. Finn shrugged and shook his head. "I haven't heard from him, and he didn't come to school this morning. I'll call Blaine up for a second and ask him if he knows anything."

Ten minutes later Finn came back to Burt, his face grim, "Blaine hasn't heard anything either, but that's not what is wrong. He told me that David didn't have a boyfriend. Burt, Kurt lied to you, he never went to David's house."

Burt Hummel collapsed into his recliner, his face pale. He felt sick. After a few moments, and assuring Finn that he wasn't having a heart attack or anything of the sort he said, "We need to call the police."

When the police discovered the email on Kurt's desktop computer, Burt felt sick to his stomach. It was all that he could do to not cry. His son had run because he was trying to protect his family, to protect Blaine.

When Blaine showed up on their doorstep so that Burt and Finn could explain he had nearly gone into shock. He still couldn't believe it...the conversation they had on the phone kept repeating in his mind. Over and over again. That was the last time that he heard from Kurt...he should have picked up on the fact that Kurt's voice hitched more than it should when he said he'd miss him while he was gone.

Burt bowed his head, rubbing angry tears from his eyes. He should have know damn it! This was his son! He should have known that something was wrong!

Carole and Finn became his cried together. They understood.

When Blaine showed up a year and a half later, Burt pulled the young man into his arms and hugged him. Blaine whispered that he didn't know what to do anymore. He was so very lost.

Burt hummed in understanding, "you can stay here." he had told his son's boyfriend. Blaine was his only other connection to Kurt. He took the young man in, they supported one another. He taught Blaine how to work on cars and they became extremely close.

Fifteen years passed by slowly, but Burt still held out hope for his son's return. He never stopped loving him. So it was much to the Hummel-Hudson family's shock that Kurt texted Finn one day, out of the blue.

The tears that were shed were of joy and sadness all at once. Fifteen years! It felt so good, so unbelievably wonderful to hear Kurt's voice weeks after that call, Kurt was home. His son was finally back home.

And when Kurt and Blaine whispered, "I love you", through those three simple words

Burt knew that everything would be alright now. He was safe, he was loved and he wasn't going anywhere.

The End


End file.
